Tinga Tinga Tales (LUIS ROGER ALBERTO GIOVANNA CAMINITA Style)
A TV Spoof Of Tinga Tinga Tales Cast *Red Monkey - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Elephant - Tantor (Tarzan) *Lion - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Hippo - Lyra (Sheeps And Wolfs) *Tickbird - kiki (The Wild Life) *Orange Monkey - Baby Sinclair (Dinosaurs (1991)) *Yellow Monkey - Oliver (Oliver And Company) *Tortoise - Bill (Gigantosaurus) *Buffalo - Ferdinand (Ferdinand(2017)) *Bat - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Frog - Froakie (Pokemon) *Warthog - Pig (Barnyard) *Porcupine - Agnes (Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) *Crocodile - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Chameleon - Thumper (Bambi) *Hare - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Vulture - Flygon (Pokemon) *Giraffe - Bridget (The Wild) *Lizard - Jacko (The Adventure Of Blinky Bill) *Eagle - Arlene (Dinosaur Train) *Mosquito - Shimmer (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Bushbaby - Tizzy (Teddies) *Cheetah - Braixen (Pokemon) *Snake - Ajar (Sahara (2017) *Aardvark - Bob the Anteater (It's a Big Big World) *Puff Adder - Larry (The Wild) *Jackal - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) *Rhino - Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Ants - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Wildebeests - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Zebra - Khumba *Parrot - Hal (The Angry Birds Movie) *Flamingo - Swanna (Pokemon) *Ostrich - Doofah (The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends) *Camel - Shangri Llama (Ice Age 5: Collision Course) *Dragonfly - Dragon (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Leopard - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Hyena - Banzai (The Lion King) *Millipede/Pediless - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Baboon - Big Baboon (The Lion Guard) *Owl - Otulissa (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Guinea Fow - Stella (Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Mole - Afrina (ZooMoo) *Meerkat - Hermione (Sherlock Yack; Zoo Detective) *Hen - Toon Willow (Angry Birds Stella) *Impala - Faline (Bambi) *Bees - Various Insects (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Fish - The School Of MoonFish (Finding Nemo) *Cricket - Dos (Ferdinand(2019)) *Queen Bee - Miss Spider (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Chief Ant - Thorny (A Bug's Life) *Lieutenant Ant - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Cubs - Young Tod (The Fox And The Hound),Rita (Go, Hugo, Go!) And Fennekin (Pokemon) *Tinga Tinga Birds - Jewel (Rio),Maltida.Stella(The Angry Birds Movie),Abigail.Amelia(The Aristocats)Victoria(Valiant)Ploeveria(Ploey: You Never Fly Alone),Di (Huevocartoon),Gloria (Happy Feets),Ostrich,Stork And Crane (Sherlock Yack; Zoo Detective) *Skunk - Rj (Over The Edge) *Caterpillar/Butterfly - Squeack/Gipsy (The Fox And The Hound/A Bug's Life) *Squirrel - Andie (The Nut Job) *Woodpecker - Yoko (Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!) *Flea - Squirt (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Crow - Sweet Pea (Huevocartoon) *Spider - Rosie (A Bug's Life) *Hummingbird - Erica (Quakers) *Peacock - Peacock (Sherlock Yack; Zoo Detective) *Whale - Indria the Whale (Jim Henson's Animal Show) *Crab - Juravenators (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) *Majitu the Giant - Himself *The Sleeping Stones - themselves *The Wind - Himself Episodios *1. Why Tantor Has a Trunk *2. Why Ajar Has No Legs *3. Why Lyra Has No Hair *4. Why Bill Has a Broken Shell *5. Why Willow Pecks at the Ground *6. Why Petrie Hangs Upside Down *7. Why Pig is So Ugly *8. Why Otulissa's Head Turns All the Way Round *9. Why Pablo,Baby Sinclair And Oliver Swing in the Trees *10. Why Kiki Sits on Hippo's Back *11. Why Froakie Croaks *12. Why Rosie Has a Tiny Waist *13. Why Flygon is Bald *14. Why Bridget Has a Long Neck *15. Why Agnes Has Quills *17. Why Jacko Always Hides Under Rocks *18. Why Indoraptor Has a Bumpy Back *19. Why Humphrey Howls at the Moon *20. Why Orinoco Hops *21. Why Shimmer Buzzes *22. Why Woog Charges *23. Why Squeack is Never in a Hurry *24. Why Simba Roars *26. Why Khumba Has Stripes *28. Why Swanna Stands on One Leg *29. Why Yoko Pecks *30. Why Doofah Sticks Her Head in the Ground *31. Why Shangri Llama Has a Hump *32. Why Wildebeest Stampede *33. Why Thumper Changes Color *34. Why Shira Has Spots *35. Why Banzai Has Short Back Legs *36. Why Ants Work Together *37. Why Flea Jumps *38. Why Guinea Fowl Has Dots *39. Why Hummingbird Hums *40. Why Baboon Has a Bare Bottom *41. Why Bees Sting *42. Why Peacock Struts *43. Why Aardvark Has a Sticky Tongue *44. Why Whale Spouts *45. Why Parrot Can't Keep a Secret *46. Why Bushbaby Has Big Eyes *47. Why Puffadder Sheds His Skin *48. Why Buffalo Has Horns *49. Why Eagle Rules the Skies *50. Why Skunk Smells *51. Why Cricket Chirrups *52. Why Mole Lives Underground *53. Why Squirrel Gathers Nuts *54. Why Meerkat is Always on the Lookout *55. Why Cheetah has Tears Category:Tinga Tinga Tales TV Spoofs Category:LUIS ROGER ALBERTO GIOVANNA CAMINITA Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs